


Measuring tapes never lie...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after Adam but before Something borrowed S2, Ianto goes to buy a new suit, smut!fluff,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measuring tapes never lie...

__  


Title: Measuring tapes  _never_ lie...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17 , adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto,  
Spoilers - none serious, just one line from Adam, S2  
Summary: set after Adam but before Something borrowed S2, Ianto goes to buy a new suit, smut!fluff,  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X posted to jackxianto and jantolution

A/N This has been bashing around in my brain for ages, but I wanted to save it for Missthingsplace’s birthday...so happy birthday for Thursday  J hope you enjoy...

A/N 2 Sartoriani really exists, ‘though I have moved its location. See their website if you’re interested... <http://www.touchcardiff.com/business/list/bid/6714820#gallery>

 

 

Tape measures _never_ lie...

“Call us if anything major comes up...” Jack grinned as he hustled Ianto onto the stone slab before activating the invisible lift from his wrist-strap. He pulled the Welshman closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and leant in to brush his lips lightly against his cheek, smiling at the blush that spread over his pale face. 

Looking down, Ianto caught Tosh’s eye and she winked at him, causing the young man’s flush to deepen...Tosh knew...she’d seen that footage...he bit down on his bottom lip, trying not to squirm in his Captain’s embrace as Gwen and Owen joined Tosh to watch their slow ascent up to the surface. Being with Jack in private was very different from being with Jack in front of the team...they wouldn’t understand...his brow furrowed as the anxious thoughts tumbled around his brain...

The gentle breeze that tugged at his hair dragged him back to the immediate present – they had arrived topside... 

Jack pulled him closer, their faces just inches apart and gazed into his eyes, smiling briefly before pressing his mouth against Ianto’s soft and sensual lips... Ianto froze, panicked and looked nervously around at the people passing by... “...they can’t see us – remember – perception filter...” he waved at the woman walking towards them, bellowing a cheery ‘hello’, shrugging when she totally ignored him... “see!”

Public decency fears alleviated, Ianto allowed himself to be folded into Jack’s arms to be thoroughly and enjoyably kissed into oblivion, fisting his hands into the older man’s hair, tiny gasps of pleasure escaping him as his senses swam and he gave himself to the moment...

Neither man noticed the CCTV camera swinging round to point in their direction...at her workstation Tosh enjoyed the show...

Breathless, they broke apart, Ianto’s head spinning, his knees weak...he sighed dreamily - no-one kissed like Jack... 

Entwining their hands, Jack tugged him off the step and they blended into the streams of people heading for the city centre – well, as much as a dashing RAF captain in a greatcoat that billowed impressively as he walked, holding hands with a handsome younger man in an impeccable navy pinstripe three-piece suit _could_ blend in..!

They strolled through the streets, stopping off at the bakers to pick up a couple of Danish pastries which they ate as they walked, stopping finally, outside a window full of elegant and well-cut suits...”Sartoriani,” declared Ianto, “...best tailors in Wales...” he paused, biting his bottom lip nervously, “...you sure about this..? They’re expensive...”

“Price doesn’t matter...besides, you’re worth it...and I get to take them off you so we share the pleasure...” he grinned suggestively, pulling the young man towards him to plant a light kiss on his lips... “C’mon...” he pushed the door and entered the shop, tugging on Ianto’s hand...

The interior was more reminiscent of a latter day gentleman’s club than a shop – with elegant oak desks and leather armchairs, bolts of fabric rested against the wall and suits in various stages of completion stood around the alcoves... Jack was uncharacteristically silent as his gaze took in their impressive surroundings...

“Mr Jones...how good to see you again...” The two men swung round... 

“Mr Ellis...the owner...master tailor...he creates the suits that you like so much...” Ianto introduced them, “Captain Jack Harkness, my boss...”

They shook hands. “Have you come for your repairs, Mr Jones, they’re ready for you...”

Jack raised an eyebrow as Ianto blushed, opening his mouth to ask for details when the Welshman elbowed him in the side, sending him a steely glare and reducing him to silence...until his memory caught up and he smirked... Ianto’s blush deepened, recalling that frantic coupling under the railway arch after a late night weevil hunt...who knew that retrieving your trousers from barbed wire could be so hazardous!

Mr Ellis had gone to fetch the repaired suit. The two men wandered around the shop, looking at the bolts of fabric and the variety of designs on display... “This is making me really horny...” whispered Jack, his breath hot on Ianto’s ear ”...all this silky smooth fabric running through my fingers reminds me of your skin...your body naked under mine...” He grabbed the young man’s hand and pressed it against his groin so he could feel the hot swelling in his trousers. 

Ianto shivered as longing coursed through him and his body responded in kind. “Behave...sir..!” he hissed at him...

“You’re no fun...” Jack pouted at him as Mr Ellis returned, one of Ianto’s favourite navy pinstripes on a hanger in his hand. “I’ll put it in the dressing room for you, sir...”

“We’d also like to order another eight suits, Bespoke naturally, plus a dozen shirts and four pairs of shoes...” Jack announced, smiling softly as Ianto’s mouth fell open...

“Of course, Captain...this way, please...” He led them to one of the desks, gesturing for them to sit in the comfortable looking armchairs as he continued on his way to the dressing room.

“That’s going to be an _obscene_ amount of money, Jack...one suit I said...and one pair of shoes...”

Jack shrugged, “...how many suits have you ruined in the line of duty..?” 

Ianto smiled ruefully, “...lots!”

“Yeah, exactly, besides, have you seen ‘Pretty Woman’?”

“Jack – you are _not_ ordering pizza!”

Jack grinned, leaning towards the younger man with the intention of snatching a quick kiss, to be thwarted by the return of an enthusiastic Mr Ellis and a book of fabric swatches...

The three conversed intelligently on the merits of the various weaves by Holland & Sherry, Loro Piana, Cavendish and Guabello, Jack surprising Ianto with his knowledge of fine tailoring...he’d obviously done some research...his love went up another notch...

An hour passed, by which time they’d selected design, fabric, shirts, shoes and several new ties, including a brilliant red silk which Jack now had tucked away in his pocket, his mind planning a few innovative sessions back at the hub... Jack paid the bill upfront at his own suggestion, Ianto turning pale at the final figure...

“Just your measurements to take to complete the order...just in case you’ve changed since your last suit...” said Mr Ellis, leading the way to the dressing room...

Jack lounged against the wall as the master tailor swiftly and efficiently ran through the required measurements, writing them down carefully in Ianto’s file... “Well, I think I have everything I need for now...I’ll call when we have them ready for first fitting...I’ll leave you to try those shirts and your other suit...please let me know if you need anything else...” He left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Jack watched as Ianto carefully unbuttoned his shirt, having already removed his jacket, waistcoat and tie for ease of measuring. As his chest, with its soft covering of hair, was gradually revealed Jack could stand it no longer and he covered the short distance between them to wrap the Welshman into his arms and crush their mouths together, feeling him melt into the embrace, gentle moans escaping as their tongues danced enticingly...

Panting, they came up for air, hips pressing together, both equally aroused as they squirmed against the woefully inadequate friction of their trousers... Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a tape measure. “..pinched this off one of the tables...there’s one measurement he didn’t take...” his hand slid down to press against the front of Ianto’s fly...

“...no, Jack, what if he comes back...” Ianto couldn’t help his body arching towards his Captain’s hand, whimpering when the warmth was removed and Jack stepped away from his body, moving to the door and vanishing...

Moments later, he was back... “Mr Ellis is busy on the phone sorting out your order...” he murmured as he reclaimed the young man’s lips with his own... Ianto wound his arms around Jack’s neck, kissing him back with a passion and ferocity that surprised them both... 

Jack’s hands made quick work of Ianto’s belt, button and zip, sliding his trousers down to his knees. He pulled away from the kiss and sank down, picking up the discarded tape measure, grinning as the young man’s breath hitched at the cool touch of the tape. Ianto leant over to check the figures, moaning softly as Jack’s fingers trailed backwards to brush lightly over the entrance to his body, shivering as wanton desire washed over him.

With one hand teasing his entrance and the other firmly on his hip, Jack’s tongue flicked out, snakelike, the barely-there touch tantalising the tender flesh as the Welshman squirmed in front of him... “...please, Jack...plea...” his words turned into gasps as Jack’s mouth closed around him, working his tongue and lightly scraping his teeth, knowing it would send his young lover to the edge within moments...

Ianto thrust his hips towards his Captain, tangling his hands fiercely in the older man’s hair as he was well and truly delivered into ecstasy and he exploded, seeing stars and gasping Jack’s name as pleasure radiated through him...

A knock at the door startled them, Jack swiftly pulling his lover’s boxers and trousers up, fastening button and belt and moving away so he was once again on the other side of the room as Ianto gasped a breathless “come in...”

“...excuse me, Mr Jones, the Swiss cotton shirt is now available in red as...are you alright, sir?” he asked, “...can I get you anything?”

Maybe a glass of water? He’s _come_ over all faint...” Jack quipped, somehow managing to keep his expression serious... 

Mr Ellis took a concerned look at the young man leaning against the wall of the dressing room gasping, face flushed, sweat beading on his forehead...

“Should I call an ambulance..? He doesn’t look very well...”Ianto’s eyes widened in horror and he shook his head...

“No, no...he’ll be fine...he gets this from time to time...it’ll pass...just a glass of water and maybe some privacy to recover...say 10 to 15 minutes...he’ll be fine by then...”

Mr Ellis inclined his head, “if you’re sure, sir...” he turned and left, returning a moment later with a glass of water. “Here you are, sir...I’ll see you’re not disturbed for the next 15 minutes, but do call if you need anything or if he gets any worse...” he glanced again at Ianto who was covering his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking minutely...

“He’ll be fine...thank you...” Jack gave the tailor a grateful smile and accompanied him to the door, closing it firmly behind him. He turned back to Ianto who was laughing weakly, still getting his breath back... 

“...you’re incorrigible!”

“...so you’ve told me..!” he crossed the space between them and claimed the Welshman’s mouth with his own, lips soft and responsive, the young man tasting the lingering flavour of himself as their tongues danced.

Jack pulled away, grinning, “ok, my turn...” he undid his belt, button and fly and slid his trousers and boxers down to his ankles... 

Ianto picked up the discarded measuring tape and sank to his knees, leaning forward so his warm breath teased his Captain’s sensitive skin...

“Ianto...” Jack mewled impatiently, jerking his hips towards the younger man.

Ianto took a few measurements, carefully, his fingers tracing lightly over the hot flesh... Jack leant over...they checked the figures and looked at each other...Jack arching an eyebrow as their eyes met... “...told you, measuring tapes  _never_ lie..!” 

His smirk was cut off abruptly as Ianto opened his mouth and leant forward...

End

 

Happy Birthday MissthingsplaceJ

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
